Making Peace With Wolves
by immajedibabe
Summary: Take your average Gothamite. Super criminals were of no consequence. Mobs were like a fly in one's soup. Casey Cooper was such a person. Gotham Merchants Bank changed all that. Walking through those doors changed her life. For good or bad, I guess she'll never know.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

It was cold this morning. Frost had settled on the pavement, and Gotham city was covered in a blanket of white. The only out of place thing was that it was the middle of July.

"Looks like Mister Freeze got out...again. Man, what the fuck is Batman doin' in his fuckin' batcave or whatever the fuck it's called. I mean, Jesus **Christ**! This is the third breakout from Arkham Asylum this **month**. I got half a mind-"

"Yeah. You're right, Jason, you **do** have half a mind." At that, the blue eyed, blonde headed guy—Jason—turned his head.

"The fuck did you say to me, Casey?" At these words, Casey Cooper smirked. She had mastered the art of Casey-smirking, as her friends had called it, and no one knew how to come back to it. So, Jason left her well alone, returning to his piping hot chocolate. Casey stared out of the coffee shop window next to her, observing the fresh snow falling onto the ground. Casey was not too disappointed that Mister Freeze had decided to show up today. To be perfectly honest, it had been getting a bit too hot as of late. Although, Casey had wondered how exactly Freeze had gotten it so cold so quickly.

"I'm going outside. I'll be back," she stepped outside into the frigid air, sniffling. She walked along the sidewalk, leaving her friends—Jason, Carly, and Carson—behind. Out of the two, Carly was the prettiest. Carly had fair blonde hair, while Casey's was a sort of dingy brown. Carly was plump and curvy whilst Casey was somewhat kin to a stick. And even though Casey went to the gym and practically worked her ass off, she still looked like she had little to no muscle. She was, however, the stronger of the two. And, the only extraordinary thing that made her stand out against Carly was her sea green eyes. They were the perfect mixture of the two colors blue and green, and they were gorgeous.

Jason and Carson were her two best guy friends, Carson more so than Jason. Jason and Carly had started dating last fall, and Carson and Casey were just kind of there. Carson had never looked at Casey the same way Jason looked at Carly, and everyone was fine with that. Casey wasn't much of a romantic anyway.

Walking down the streets of Gotham, Casey saw a shadow pass over her. She looked up only to see the Batman gliding over. He looked magnificent, like...well... Like the dark knight that he was. Commissioner Gordon often spoke highly of the Batman on the television, and Casey had no reason to hate him. She watched him for a few more seconds as he landed on the rooftops, off to fight Mister Freeze. As Casey walked, she frowned, thinking to herself.

'I hope Freeze doesn't destroy too much of Burnley...' Casey was in her last year at Gotham University, and she really needed these last credits to graduate. Casey was majoring in English with a concentration in Creative Writing. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always loved to write. She would often write about superheroes and their villains. Her mother often had to take her stories away because when she wrote, she always wrote that the villain won. She had never liked the Superman, and even hearing of all these other heroes—members of the Justice League and Gotham's own superheroes—she had no particular love for them. She wrote the villains properly, rather than make the heroes out to be perfect. Everyone had their secrets, their vices. Just because they did things that were wrong didn't mean that they were bad.

Freeze wanted to save his wife. Riddler wanted to solve puzzles and test the human mind. Catwoman...well, Catwoman needed the money. Two-Face liked to go halfsies. Poison Ivy wanted to save her "babies." Scarecrow just wanted to test out his formulas. And, what was wrong with that? Nothing. Casey felt a soft spot for all the villains, even the mobsters because they were just trying to make their fathers proud. Then, Casey's friends—as she was explaining this—would go, "Well, what about the Joker and Harley Quinn?" And, she would answer.

"Harley's in love, and the Joker? Well, he's just got a wicked sense of humor."

Crash!

Casey broke from her reverie, looking up at the sky, noticing that she had stumbled right into Mister Freeze and Batman's fight. _Shit!_ Casey looked around for a place to hide, seeing a few people holed up in a half frozen pharmacy. Casey rushed over, and an elderly black man stepped out to stop her. She halted in front of the store, and he shook his head.

"No room." His voice was weak and haggard, but his eyes told Casey that he wasn't budging. She abruptly turned, looking for another place, but she knew with Gotham's problem of overcrowding that she wouldn't find one. So, she ran.

Casey dodged batarangs and shots of ice as Batman and Freeze battled it out on the rooftops. Casey saw the bank that Freeze was trying to rob and saw it empty. _Well_, she thought to herself, _it's my only choice_. With that, she ran inside.

She closed the big doors to the bank and leaned against the cool metal, her forehead pressed against it. She let out a light huff of air, her breath fogging up in front of her. She was safe. She turned around and her heart sank to her stomach. A sick feeling rose into her throat, and fear gripped at her chest. She stood—face to chest—with the one man she never wanted to meet. No matter how redeemable he may be.

"Shit."

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _The Joker._

* * *

**Next installment...The Epilogue**


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"W-W-Wrap it up! Hurry! She's bleeding out!" Red. Only red. No other colors filled the room. There were only varying shades of red. Blood red. Bright red. Almost black red. Rosy red. Only red. Always red. Where was the color? Where was white, purple, green, brown? Why had they gone? This filter of red was confusing. Shouts from disembodied voices shouted out, calling for medical paraphernalia.

"You twat! I told you to tighten that tourniquet!" Twat. Funny word. It almost made her giggle. The red light was getting brighter, phasing into a white light. The white light was bright and blinding, an intrusive thing that put her out of her element. She didn't like it, that horrid bright garish light in her face. She looked like a corpse under florescent lights. The disembodied voices became quieter and quieter, almost fading into nothing before a sharp jolt to her heart could be felt. The white light faded into a hospital room and the sound of jingling chains filtered into her ears. She was trapped, chained. The jolt shocked her again, even more intense this time around. Color burst around her, and a strangled cry escaped from somewhere in the room. Was it from her? Yes. It had to have been. She was the only woman there. All the other people hovering over her were calm faced men, their indistinguishable beady eyes staring back at her. She was afraid. Blackness began to tug at her eyesight again, her heart pounding in her chest. Faster and faster, it pounded, threatening to pop right out of her chest. She remembered very little, the only memory that she could hold onto being bright green eyes. These eyes were not the color of the forest, nor the color of grass. They were the color of acid, eating away at her flesh and her heart. Oh those green eyes instilled fear, admiration, hatred. There was a complexity in depth of those eyes. They seemed to go on forever, seeing things that she could never ever imagine. However, there was a mischievous, childish glint in them, always throwing her off guard. She felt...strange thinking of those eyes, looking into them. She felt bad, as if she had done horrible things when they looked at her. She felt compelled to kill, to wreak havoc when looking into those eyes. And, that's why she had to look away. Her pounding heart broke her from her reverie, that sickening thumping noise hurting her head. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Like a funeral drum, it haunted her. Shrieking filled her ears, and she realized that it was her. She was crying out in pain. But, there was no pain. She did not feel it. She only heard the thumping.

"Quick! The anesthesia is wearing off!" The beady-eyed men shouted above her, only making the thumping louder until it was one continuous drone. Like the sound of a tuba's lowest note, she heard nothing but it in the silence of her mind. Then suddenly, it stopped. The whole of the world was silent, and she was allowed peace. If she could cry, she would, but she did not know if she was even alive. However, the silence began to tear at her mind, sending her into thoughts of insanity. Why was she here? What was wrong with her? Then, the sound of gunshots filled her ears. The screams of the doctors sent chills down her spine.

"Now, doctors. I'll need you to fix her right up. Now," the voice was muffled, but all of the doctors verbally agreed with him. He hadn't killed them? Perhaps the gunshot was to startle them. It had startled her. Her eyesight went fuzzy again, and she felt lips pressing to her ears.

"Just hold on sweetcheeks, Daddy's comin'!" Then, everything went black.

* * *

**And that was the epilogue! Chapter 1 will come up sometime during or a week after my spring break! **


End file.
